Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled The Surfer Girl, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. She is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where she is a member of Team Cat. Profile Bridgette is a fairly laid back kind of gal. A go-with-the-flow type of girl. Much having to do with her belief in Mother Nature and all that she has to offer. Part of the reason she's a vegetarian, actually, since she believes that it is wrong to eat what was once a living creature. Which in turn comes from a deep love for animals, to the point that some believe she could actually communicate with them and they would understand her. Much of this upbringing comes from her best friend in the whole world, her mother. Her mom taught her the fundamentals of cherishing life and valuing it since it is a one-time deal. She is very proud of the way Bridgette has turned out and supports her daughter in whatever venture she applies herself to. Bridgette's mother is a loving and caring person who would like for everyone else in the world to be the same. The one thing Bridgette loves above all is the ocean. She is quite at ease and is very much a talented surfer, having learned how to surf even before she could learn how to walk. However, this has caused her to be generally more coordinated on water than on land, as she will more often times than not turn into a klutz. Still, she can manage on her own two feet and splits her time between surfing and being a very charitable person. Overview Total Drama Island .]] When Bridgette heard about Total Drama Island, she immediately signed up without hesitation. Primarily because she liked to open herself up to new opportunities. It is that kind of personality that has seen her kite surf off the coast of Peru, help build houses in a third world country, and spent one summer making rugs in a Monastery in Nepal. If nothing else, she hopes to spread the message of cosmic love and body surfing through the show. At first, Bridgette was a little disappointed that the beach Camp Wawanakwa had would hardly cater to her surfing desire. Nevertheless, she tried her best to keep a positive outlook. Being naturally athletic made her into a strong competitor on the show and was easy to get along with for the other campers. In particular, she formed a strong friendship with LeShawna and Gwen as the three girls developed a strong bond by the end of the show. It was also during the show that she met Geoff. Like her, Geoff was a fairly laid back with a positive attitude. His early attempts to woo her were hardly successful. This included poorly worded compliments like how she "pitched a tent like a guy" along with his making her an incredibly tacky and cheesy coin dish. But overtime, she began to grow an attraction for him and he eventually succeeded in winning her over. Bridgette managed to be the last remaining female of the Killer Bass left on the show. However, her klutzy nature on land would bring about her elimination. While she has been forced to deal with her being uncoordinated on land with disastrous results in the past, it would be her undoing in a hide-and-seek challenge that saw her stirring a skunk's next, thereby dousing her with it's super strong odor. In addition, Duncan formed an alliance with the remaining guys and specifically targeted Bridgette since she was among the strongest girls remaining, going so far as to force Geoff to vote her off. She has forgiven him for the deed and completely understood that he was under pressure to do so. Total Drama Academy: Year One In returning home, Bridgette spent much of her time talking with her friends, and her mother, about her experience on the show. No topic was bigger than having hooked up with Geoff. She immediately accepted Geoff's invitation to stay with him when he sent word of a surf contest going on at the beach he lived at. Then they got the call to return to the show. Bridgette was concerned about being away from her mother for two years, but both were intrigued that she would be going to a prestigious boarding school that produced a pair of Nobel Prize winners. At Riker Hall, Bridgette was assigned to room with Courtney. Bridgette is one of the few girls to put up with Courtney's personality, even becoming her friend throughout the duration of the show. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. She did not mind since she would be put in the same class group as Geoff. .]] For the most part, Bridgette can be found locking lips with Geoff. While such affection has been found on display for all to see, Bridgette has become quite shy about revealing too much about just how passionate they are. This came to light during the Torture Chamber of Love challenge on Friday in the Marshmallow as the majority of the questions Izzy asked were all about just how far the couple has gotten with their love making. Bridgette's time at Richmore Academy hasn't been as quiet as one would have first suspected. She forgave Ezekiel for his sexist remarks from the show and even formed a friendship with him, going so far as to worry about his well being. Courtney's heated feud with Harold got to the point that it was causing Bridgette to suffer emotionally until it finally ended. Fortunately, Gwen provided relief by getting a wave machine installed in the living space, latter dubbed Casa Loma, so that Bridgette could feed her need to surf whenever she wanted. Trivia *Bridgette has contributed a Dolphin Sticker on the Camera Lens and a Japanese Peace Lily to the Confession Cam decorations. **Bridgette is the first to contribute a Confession Cam decoration overall. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Bridgette has had the following results: **Partnering with Courtney, Chef picked their room as a favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Courtney, Geoff, Izzy, and Noah, was eliminated in the third round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Geoff, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Geoff, Izzy, and Owen, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Ezekiel, placed ninth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the second round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students